


At The Beach

by Neonna



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is jealous that he doesn't get to sleep with Haruka during their training camp, so he decides to peek into their tent. It's seriously just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Just some plain old porn to give me a break from working on my series in Kuroko no Basuke. Enjoy!

**At The Beach**

 Nagisa woke with the irritable feeling still in the pit of his stomach, and his lips unknowingly curved into a pout. Makoto always got Haruka to himself, it wasn't fair. His eyes drifted to the sleeping form next to him. Rei wasn't anything to scoff at. He was attractive enough, but he also didn't have _that_ kind of relationship with Rei either, at least not yet anyway. Makoto, however, grew up with Haruka. He had the other boy all throughout middle school, now Nagisa wanted time with him, and yet, Makoto was still staking his claim.

Nagisa sighed, and sat up, stretching his arms above his head, and arching his back to work the tired muscles. Well, if Makoto wasn't going to let him sleep with Haruka, then he would just have to pop in on both of them.

The zipper of his tent might as well have been a scream, it was so loud as Nagisa lowered it. The sound of the ocean did little to muffle the offending noise. Rei groaned, and turned in his sleep, making Nagisa freeze, then smile. Why was he hiding? If Rei woke, he could just say he was going to the bathroom. He stepped outside the tent, the cool sand hugging his feet. Once he had the zipper back up, he padded to the next tent over, and reached for the zipper. Before his fingers could touch the material, a sound reached his ears. It was a moan, but barely audible. Nagisa would never have heard the utterance if his ears hadn't been so strained to pick up any traces of Rei waking. The sound was a single word, but unmistakable, and went straight to his cock.

“Haruka.”

He ripped down the zipper faster than he would have liked to the sight of Haruka's lean, muscled back. The smell of sex that assaulted him made Nagisa's pulse race. Haruka was moving, rocking gently, silently. And there it was, Makoto's smug little face, twisted in pleasure as Haruka _rode_ him.

“I knew it!” Nagisa hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Makoto.

“Ah, Nagisa.” Makoto smiled at him as though they were at school, and there wasn't a deliciously sexy Haruka impaled on his cock. “We wondered if you were going to join.”

Haruka turned his head to look at him over his shoulder, and Nagisa had to swallow a whimper of desire. His face was perfect; normally calm, and detached eyes clouded over with lust. He had stopped moving, but Nagisa could catch a glimpse of Makoto's hand on Haruka's cock, stroking slowly, teasingly, stopping only to swipe at the pearly drops gathering at the head. Haruka's ass was stretched to accommodate Makoto's length. The sight of a cock balls-deep inside Haruka made Nagisa's mouth water. Oh, how he longed to be in Makoto's position.

“What are you waiting for? Get in here,” Haruka's voice was deep, husky, but the irritation was blatant.

Nagisa wasted no time, doffing his pink shirt, and shorts while still outside the tent. He threw his clothes in a pile just inside the door, and crawled in, pausing to reseal the zipper behind him.

In the time it had taken him to get naked, and crawl inside the tent, Makoto had already started thrusting up inside Haruka again. Giving in, and giving up control, Haruka had leaned forward to rest his head beside Makoto's to allow the other to rock deep within him. As jealous as he was of Makoto, Nagisa couldn't help but watch as they fucked each other. Makoto knew just the right angle to thrust that had Haruka panting, and a thin sheen of sweat had broken out all over his skin, despite the deliberately slow pace. Each time Makoto pushed into him, Haruka arched his back, mouth open in silent moans, and fingers twisting into the bedsheets.

Nagisa was panting right along with them. He hadn't realized that he had begun to stroke himself until he felt the hot coil of orgasm heat his stomach. He exhaled, and released himself, feeling the aching pulse at the loss of contact.

“Nagisa.” Makoto had turned to look at him, but he hadn't stopped moving inside Haruka. “Do you want him?”

Nagisa nodded furiously. “Oh, yes!”

“There are condoms in my bag, and lube here.” Makoto pointed above his head, and motioned to the bottle beside him.

“Hurry, Nagisa.” And he had to bite back a moan at the sound of Haruka's voice, begging for his cock.

Haruka regained control, sitting up to grind his hips in small circles as Nagisa fumbled with the condom wrapping. It was distracting to see Makoto screw his eyes shut, and grip Haruka's hips so hard it was bound to leave bruises in the morning. Once he had rolled the condom on, and had started to slick himself with the lube, Makoto gripped the base of his cock to withdraw from Haruka, earning a low hiss in response. Makoto slid up, and supported his weight back on his arms to pull the condom off himself. Haruka leaned forward on all fours to suck a particularly sensitive spot on Makoto's shoulder as the other disposed of the condom inside a plastic bag that had been set aside.

“The two of you have been way too busy since I've been away,” Nagisa teased as he pushed a leg between Haruka's nudging them wider from behind. “You can't keep your hands off each other.”

“Are you jealous, Nagisa?” Haruka asked as he tilted his head, simultaneously resting on Makoto's abdomen while looking back at Nagisa.

“God yes. Who wouldn't be?” Nagisa encircled the base of his cock with his hand to guide himself to Haruka's waiting entrance. As he spread the darker-haired boy's ass, he shuddered at the sight. Haruka was dripping, his thighs soaked with a combination of lube, and his own pre-cum. Nagisa pushed the flared head of his cock against the already stretched hole. There was a little resistance, but after a moment, Haruka's body took him, pulling him into the achingly tight heat. With Haruka's head turned the way it was, Nagisa was awarded the sight of his teammate's face as he slowly buried himself. Haruka's lips were wet, which made the sight twice as arousing when they spread, and a low, quiet moan slipped past as Nagisa's cock filled him just right. Throughout all this, Makoto stroked Haruka's hair with a small smile on his face, but his thighs trembled. When Nagisa was fully seated, he paused, panting to give both him, and Haruka time to adjust.

“God, you're so tight,” Nagisa groaned, and an idea that made him grin shot through his lust-filled mind. “Makoto, slide down. Line yourself up with Haruka.”

The taller boy did as was asked, and Nagisa leaned Haruka back so Makoto could throw his legs over both their thighs. Such a position put Haruka, and Makoto face-to-face, but more importantly, pressed their cocks together.

“Perfect,” Nagisa breathed. He wrapped a hand around the both of them, earning twin gasps as he began to thrust.

“Ouch, damn it. Wait,” Makoto winced. He grabbed Nagisa's hand, and flipped it so his palm was exposed before pouring a generous amount of lube. “There. Shame on you, Nagisa. Trying a stunt like that with no lube.”

Nagisa grinned sheepishly as he returned his hand to both his teammate's cocks. This time, when he gave an experimental stroke, Makoto thrust back with a pleasured hiss.

“Stop teasing you two, and _fuck_ me,” Haruka growled.

Nagisa chuckled, but withdrew just a bit to ease back in. It didn't take him long to find a rhythm. One hand held Haruka's waist while the other jerked both boys as he pumped his hips. He couldn't slam into Haruka for fear of waking Rei, so he withdrew, and thrust in, stopping just before he made contact with Haruka's ass. As such, his strokes were smoother, and much much faster.

As Nagisa fucked from behind, Makoto fucked from the front, thrusting into his hand, and creating additional friction against Haruka's cock. Haruka himself clung to Makoto, and nothing could stop the string of whispered groans from tumbling from that mouth of his.

“Oh – oh god. Makoto – Nagisa. I – I can't.”

“Cum, Haruka. Please,” Makoto begged.

In order to keep his pace, and push Haruka over the edge, Nagisa wrapped a thumb and index finger around himself, halting his own climax as he fucked in and out of that delicious tightness. He didn't allow himself to give in until Makoto crushed his lips to Haruka with a hand behind his head to stop the water-loving boy from crying out. He sank his teeth down on his own bottom lip to staunch the moan that threatened to escape him as Haruka tightened around his cock. He drove in one final time before his own shuddering release.

All three of them collapsed in a heap, limbs tangled to catch their breath.

Rei too was gasping with his clean hand clamped over his mouth. His other hand wrapped around his spent cock, covered in his own release. A deep, red hue stained his cheeks.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
